Have you ever wondered
by rainlet
Summary: A collections of short funny stories about what I thought about Shugo Chara. For when you're bored! :P
1. Ear biting

heh, first fanfic to start :P

Hope you like it!

* * *

**EAR BITING**

Amu got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and arranged her hair. The steamy strawberry scent wafted out the room as she felt the cool air touch her skin.

_Nothing better than a nice bath…_

The strolled over to the balcony. A comforting breeze blew across her face as she grabbed some milk and guzzled it down, while closing her eyes and feeling it warm her throat as she drank.

"Yo."

She snapped her eyes open in surprise and forcefully spat out the milk.

"I-Ikuto!" she stammered, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks.

His grin grew bigger as he took a step forward. Amu staggered back, hiding her chest with her arms. He took another step, making her go further back until she felt something press against her back.

_Uh oh, dead end_

His sapphire eyes locked with her golden ones and leaned down towards her. Amu felt her head swayed a little and grow hot with embarrassment. The tension was too uncomfortable, she couldn't think straight! She squeezed her eyes shut. The feeling of something wet slid across her cheek towards her ear, followed with a little nip.

Amu's eyes darted open, about to protest when suddenly he coughed and spat. He stared at Amu's flustered face.

"Amu… do you… clean your ears?"

* * *

_That was the first thing I thought when he bit her ear! XD_

_lol, you must be thanking me for ruining the romantic moment right now, right? ^^_


	2. Bad start

**BAD START**

"AMU! WAKIE WAKIE!" Ami shrieked in delight.

Amu groaned and feebly dug her head into the covers to mute the racket. Ami bounced into the room and beamed happily at her exhausted sister when something bright caught her attention.

"Ooooh!" She squealed curiously, and grabbed it and ran downstairs.

Amu stirred in her sleep and yawned widely. Her bright pink hair was tangled and her pajamas hung loosely on her.

"Good Morning Amu-chan!" Her charas chorused, with sue adding a 'desu' at the end.

Amu stretched and lazily left the warmth of her bed, got dressed and went downstairs. A mouth-watering aroma woke her from her absentminded state.

"Ahhh! Mama's best omelettes! My favorite!" Papa announced joyfully, savouring it after mouthful after mouthful

The omelette looked so fluffy and golden. With some green and red peppers and some tomatoes mixed inside. It seemed to be glittering, beckoning Amu to eat it. She sat down and hungrily devoured it down with some milk to wash it down. Satisfied, she went to compliment the cook.

"That was delicious Mama! What did you put in it?" She asked

Her mother chuckled, well… Ami found an egg and asked me to make some om-"

"A-A-Amu! L-look…" Miki uttered pointing with a trembling hand towards the rubbish bin.

Amu stared down at its contents and distinguished some pieces of golden shells.

"D-D-DIA!" they yelled out in disbelief.

Sue instantly fainted from horror.

* * *

I've always wondered if Ami would do that because she didn't know about Dia. :P

Poor poor Dia... D:


	3. Gozen revealed?

**GOZEN REVEALED?**

Everyone sat in silence around the table concentrating on their task, what they should do if Gozen tried to attack again and obtain the embryo. Tadase put on a serious face, Nagihiko was in deep thought, Amu stared at her knees while clutching her skirt, and Rima also looked down with a nonchalant expression, as the guardian charas hovered in the air looking worried.

"Aaahhh! Yaya can't take it anymore!!!" Yaya burst out, jumping up and breaking the tension. "Who is this Gozen person who is controlling Ikuto anyway?!"

"Well… Utau told me she had never seen him…" Amu said

"We don't know, no one has ever heard of him…" Tadase said.

"Let's put together the facts," Nagihiko suggested. "He is the boss of Easter…"

"He wants the embryo…" Rima added, sipping tea.

A thought bubble began to form above Yaya's head. The shugo charas crowded around it.

"AH! I KNOW!" Yaya jolted up. Everyone looked up

"Gozen is obviously the Easter bunny who wants to take over the world and get all the tamagos and force people to-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled altogether sending Yaya out of her chair.

* * *

_Haha, I was talking about this with a friend, so I decided to write it. Yaya's not the brightest bulb in the room. :P_


	4. Crisscrossed

**CRISS-CROSSED**

Amu walked down the street with her charas closely following her.

"ahh… what an exhausting day…" Amu sighed, clutching her bag behind her shoulder.

Suddenly, something sapphire caught her eye.

"I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" She blurted in surprise.

"Hm? I should be asking you the same thing, are you stalking me?" He grinned mischievously.

"I was just walking home from school you pervert" She yelled, defending herself.

They walked together in silence awkwardly.

"Neh, Ikuto… I always wanted to ask you…" Amu began. "Are you a Christian?"

"What made you think that?" The boy asked surprised, raising a brow.

"Well… uhh… you always wear crosses… even your chara transformation had a big cross on…" Amu said.

"Well, if you wear an X on you, does that mean you're an X chara?" Ikuto accused amusedly.

"N-no!" Amu shouted, blushing.

The boy smirked. "Well, Jan ne." and hopped behind a wall and disappeared.

* * *

_Errm… I don't really like this one and how it ended, but I've always thought about doing it. Oh well… I'm too lazy to change it. :P_

**Amu**: he avoided my question!

**Ikuto**: Well… it will still remain a mystery… it's more fun this way… *grin*

**Rainlet: **I wanna knowww! D:


	5. Crossovers

_I hope you guys know Special A! I always thought how similar the character were so here we are! For those who don't know it, go watch it! It's pretty good!_

_If you don't know the characters, here something that will help you understand: www. crunchyroll .com/forumtopic-57675/special-a-characters/_

* * *

**CROSSOVERS**

"Ohayo Akira!" Hikari shouted from across the greenhouse.

"Eh? Sakura? Why are you here?"

The pink haired girl turned around to reveal her as a different person.

"Huh? What are you doing in the Royal Garden?" She asked, puzzled.

"The Royal Garden? No wonder it looked much smaller…"Hikari said aloud.

"Hikari! Ohayo~" Akira suddenly embraced her.

"Ah! Ohayo minna" Hikari turned and greeted her friends.

"Juunn~ 3" Sakura glomped a pale looking boy, while two protestors glared angrily at her.

"Ehhh… Choto… who are you?" The young pink haired girl asked confusedly.

"We are the Special A!" Hikari announced. "Who are you?"

"We are the guardians." Tadase suddenly appeared. "Welcome to the Royal guardian." He flashed a heart-melting smile.

"GYAAAAHHH!!! Soooo cute! My ideal type!" Sakura shouted with sparkles in her eyes, and glomped him

"T-Tadase-kun?" Amu said blushing furiously.

"B-but what about Jun?" Hikari said disbelievingly.

"I don't care anymore… I've finally found my prince!" She snuggled against him.

"D-did you say… PRINCE?" Tadase shouted irritatedly. "I AM NOT A PRINCE, I AM KING! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Ahh~ my king! You can change personalities as well! I love that in a boy!" Sakura shrieked with delight.

"WWWWAAAHHHH?!" Amu and Hikari exploded, as Jun sweatdropped.

"Ahhhh! What cute girls!" Akira burst out with sparkly eyes, rushing towards Rima, Nagehiko and Yaya.

"Umm… I'm a boy…" Nagehiko sweat-dropped.

"Eeehhhh? Really? You look just like a girl though!" Akira said, surprised and continued to bombard an annoyed Rima and a cheerful Yaya with compliments about how cute they were.

Amu and Hikari could only stare at the scene.

"Yo." A voice called from behind them.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered. "And Utau? What are you doing here?"

"We just passed by and noticed the racket." Utau said. "Not that I cared or anything…" she added stubbornly.

Megumi's eyes widened and hastily scribble down something on to her notepad.

"You're Hoshina Utau?" It read. "I'm a big fan of yours!"

"Hmm? Really?" Utau questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes! I love to sing all you songs" she wrote.

"Then why don't you talk besides writing in that notepad of yours? Try singing." She suggested Skepticaly.

"Ok. I will." She wrote.

"Uh oh… Noooo don't si-" Jun was cut off by his sister widening her mouth. Time seemed to stop when suddenly a huge high pitched wave erupted from the greenhouse.

"Ooowww…" Amu and Hikari mumbled dizzily, clutching their ears in pain.

Ryuu was first to recover when he noticed Ikuto.

"Kitty." He called.

Ikuto's kitty ears suddenly perked up and lept towards Ryuu. Allowing him to stroke his ears while purring loudly.

"Eeehh? I-Ikuto?" Amu blinked.

"Hey!" Kukai suddenly popped up. "Why so many people today?"

"Kukai!!! Yaya missed you!" Yaya squealed gleefully, jumping up and embracing him.

"Ha ha ha, our school has a school fair today. I was hoping if you guys would come after school and check it out! There are lots of games and delicious snacks!" He announced, grinning.

"Snacks!!!" Yaya and Tadashi shouted at the same time. "Count me in!" and dashed out the door.

"Is there any Ramen?" Utau asked.

"Sure is. As much as you can eat." Kukai replied.

"Are you asking for another challenge?" She grinned.

"Picked that up did we?" He exchanged grins as they ran towards the door.

"Takashima! I challenge you! The person that wins most games wins and the loser has to do the winner a favor!" Hikari suddenly challenged Kei with determination.

"Hmmm? What kind of favour?" Kei grinned.

"That's for the one who wins to decide! See you!" She bolted out the door with Kei closely sprinting after her.

"Let's go too Tadase-kun!" Akira said lovingly clutching his arm.

"Why do you have the same hairstyle at me?" Rima questioned annoyedly.

"I dunno, a trend maybe?" Megumi wrote.

Rima shrugged and walked off with Nagehiko, tagged along by Megumi, Jun and Kyuu.

Amu wore a dumb-struck expression on her face, frozen solid on the spot when something warm on her neck startled her.

"Do you want to go on a date to the fair with me or are you too busy gaping like an idiot?" Ikuto grinned mischievous.

"I-I wasn't gaping like an idiot!" Amu protested with a flushed face.

"Hmm… so you want to go on a date with me?" he smirked. "You could have just said so."

"NO! I DON'T" she yelled and suddenly leaped up.

Strange, this was her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and noticed her "Special A" Manga lying on her bedside table. She recently started reading it and got very addicted. She found that she could relate it a lot to her own life as well.

"I guess it just a dream…" She whispered to herself.

"What's just a dream?"

Amu jumped and stiffly turned her head to find Ikuto in bed next to her with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"


End file.
